Catching Snitches
by tlyxor1
Summary: It was her beauty that caught his eye first. It was later she captured his heart. fem!Harry. Inspired by - though not a response to - whitetigerwolf's 'Seekers' challenge. VK/Hp
1. Chapter 1

**Catching Snitches **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Her beauty caught his eye first. It was later that she captured his heart. AU. Inspired - but not entirely a response to - whitetigerwolf's 'Seekers Challenge'. Fem!Harry/Viktor.

**Catching Snitches **

**Chapter One**

Viktor Krum isn't handsome. His nose has met too many bludgers to be properly straight, his eyebrows are out of control and his mouth is pulled up into a perpetual scowl, but regardless, Haden is captivated. She isn't sure why - perhaps it's because his shoulders are slumped in the same way Haden's get when she becomes uncomfortably aware of the eyes that constantly follow her - or maybe it's because he walks with the same grace - or lack thereof - that Haden does, indicative of one who is far more comfortable in the air than on the ground. Either way, as the Durmstrang boys pile into the Great Hall and settle themselves at the Slytherin table, Haden can't look away.

"What's the big deal? He's only a quidditch player, Ron. Merlin, you're acting like a fangirl."

Krum looks up at Hermione's exclamation, though Haden honestly doubts he's actually heard her from the other side of the hall. Whatever the case, his unexpected gaze captures Haden's and the girl looks away, abashed. His gaze - dark and fathomless - is intense and she wonders if this is how people feel when she herself catches them staring, but the idle thought is fleeting and her focus quickly moves to Dumbledore's introduction of the guests to their school.

Afterwards, as she's idly stirring her dinner around her plate, Haden's pulled from her thoughts by Hermione.

"You're quiet, Hay. Is everything okay?"

Haden smiles wanly, shrugs her slender shoulders and brushes her fringe out of her emerald eyes. Her hair has been pulled into a high ponytail and she misses the comforting presence of her self-made curtains from the rest of the world, but there are expectations of her as the heiress of two old lines - expectations that she is most definitely not willing to cross. "I'm fine, Herm. Just tired."

The feast draws to an end, students are dismissed and slowly but surely, they begin to depart. The lower years first, lured to their beds where food comas and blissful dreams await. Upper years follow soon thereafter. Their feet drag with the promise of assignments and homework, but eventually, it's only the fourth and sixth years loitering and the foreign delegates, their respective languages a sharp contrast to the English that dominates the room. She can understand the French and the German, but it's the curious tones of Russian that draws Haden's gaze to the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, where Viktor Krum is in rapid-fire conversation with his headmaster.

Again, Haden's captivated by his form, shoulders hunched, feet wide apart. He's not quite six feet, but his shoulders are broad and she can imagine that he's very well-muscled beneath the heavy, militaristic style of the Durmstrang uniform. If she's learned anything from Oliver Wood's manic training regime, it's that one needs to be _very_ fit to survive it. She can imagine the professional league is far more demanding of their players, but she has absolutely no intention of asking.

"You're not crushing on him too, are you?" Hermione's voice is exasperated. It makes Haden smile, very familiar with the tone. "Is Ron not crushing on him enough for the entirety of Hogwarts? Merlin!"

Haden shrugs and laughs, drains her tumbler of water and stands to her feet. Her ponytail swishes behind her and without adieu, she pulls the ribbon from her hair. She gives a relieved sigh as her hair cascades around her, shakes it out quickly and turns towards the doors, thoughtful. "I think I'm going to head up to the tower now. It's been a long day."

"Aren't you going to talk to some of the foreign students?" Hermione insists, "This is such an opportunity, Hay. You shouldn't be wasting it."

"Says the one who is no doubt itching to return to the four foot Transfiguration essay waiting for us upstairs," Haden deadpans, though the jibe is goodnatured. Hermione grins sheepishly, but she doesn't retract her words. "What would I say?"

Hermione shrugs. "You have a lot in common with Krum, I bet. Seeking, fame - a match made in heaven, no? I can just imagine your freakishly prodigious seeking babies now."

"Shove off," Haden laughs. She pulls away from the table, spins around in her place and looks to her friend, expectant. "Will you come with me to the tower, or will you stay and make friends?"

Hermione chews her bottom lip with indecision. Haden drops the subject, gives her a wave that speaks more than any words said and heads towards the doors. Her bed is calling her to the realm of dreams. Haden has every intention to answer.

"Have fun, Herm. Don't stay out too late. You know how light I sleep."

"Put up a silencing spell, fool!" Hermione exclaims at Haden's retreating back.

"But where's the fun in that?" Haden calls back, laughing. It's ever so amusing when she catches her roommates sneaking in at all hours of the night.

When she reaches the Great Hall doors, she turns back to look behind her. Students have spread out across all four tables, conversing between school and house barriers and Haden's pretty sure she's never seen her peers so united. At the head table, Dumbledore's in council with Madame Maxime, Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman, looking entirely genial regardless of the late hour, Mr Bagman's progressively reddening cheeks and Mr Crouch's growing scowl. Mr Karkaroff is returning to them and Krum himself is approaching Haden - or the doors, more likely - and for another moment, she meets his gaze. Then she smiles shyly, turns away and heads towards the grande staircase.

Surprisingly, he follows her.

"_May I help you_?" The German that rolls off her tongue is surprisingly fluid. She hasn't spoken it since she started Hogwarts, but it seems she's not forgotten it. Stood on the first step of the grande staircase, she's turned to face the quidditch star. He looks surprised that she knows a language that he's far more familiar with than English.

"_You left this_," he answers and offers his palm. Wrapped around his callused fingers, the ruby red of her Gryffindor themed hair ribbon contrasts starkly against his olive complexion. There's something beautiful about it, but Haden's never been into art.

She reaches a hand out to take the silken band, her palm touches his and Haden hesitates, unsure. She doesn't know why, but she wants him to hold onto it. With that thought in mind, Haden drops her palm once more, without the ribbon in hand. Her palm tingles where her hand touched his, the presence of her magic thrumming beneath her skin. It's more active than she's used to - desperate for a release Haden doesn't understand - but she doesn't dwell on it for long.

"_You know what? Keep it. For good luck. For this competition, you'll probably need it._"

He looks bemused, but regardless, he drops his hand, pockets the ribbon and gives her an awkward smile. "_Thank you. For the good luck. Can I have your name?_"

"My name is Haden." She gives a slight curtsy, straightens up and smiles. "_It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Krum._"

"_As it is to meet you too, Miss…_?"

"Potter," Haden answers, "My name is Haden Potter." She expects the usual upwards flick of someone's gaze, but it doesn't come. She wonders if she's only famous in Britain and silently hopes so. One nation is enough celebrity for her lifetime.

He bows over her hand, kisses the unblemished skin there and rises once again. The move is surprisingly graceful, considering his walk. Then again, a lifetime of etiquette training works wonders - she should know. "_Then until we meet again, Miss Potter._" He turns and she watches his retreat out of the Entrance Hall.

When he disappears into the darkness outside of the castle, Haden finally makes her way up to Gryffindor Tower, all the while, her heart pounds. She's never felt like this before. It's simultaneously terrifying and exhilarating.

**Author's Note:** Racing hearts and sweating palms. The joys of first crushes. Do you remember that feeling? I do. A lifetime ago and yet, it wasn't long ago at all. We all change in five years.

Drop a review. Tell me your thoughts, your feelings. Where can I improve? Where did I go wrong? What should be fixed? What should be scrapped? Do you like my characterisation of Haden and Hermione? Do you like the present tense, third person perspective? How is the description? How is the tone of the chapter? Let me know. Reviews are encouragement, help me improve and give me food for thought. All are welcome.

I hope you enjoyed

-t


	2. Chapter 2

**Catching Snitches **

**Chapter Two**

With a critical eye, Haden stares at her reflection and assesses the changes her body has gone through. Since her birthday in the summer, puberty has hit her hard and fast. In the three months since, she's finally grown into her adult body, lithe limbs and willowy curves. It's a change she's still getting used to, but a change more than many of her male classmates have appreciated very much.

"Haden, you look beautiful," Lavender says confidently. She sashays up beside Haden, wraps a companionable arm around her shoulders and smiles at the brunette through the mirror. "Womanhood suits you. I can't believe you've already come into your physical maturity. That's not fair."

"Remember, I _am_ fifteen," Haden points out. It's actually fairly common for witches to come into their physical maturity at her age, though it's recognised that when they do, witches are 'ready' for marriage, childrearing and such things. She hates that mindset, though it would take far more than a solitary opinion to change it. At the very least, they're still not considered adults but rather, simply old enough for marriage negotiations and courtships.

"I'm still very jealous," Lavender acknowledges, "You're beautiful. Have you got a date for Hogsmeade yet?"

Haden shakes her head. Boys have looked at her - have eyed her all over Hogwarts - but not one of them has dared to ask her. Mind you, she'd turn down all date offers but regardless, the fact is rather discouraging.

"It's their loss," Fay Dunbar declares. She's tall like lavender, with an olive complexion, dark hair and blue eyes. Her mother's Greek and her father's Welsh and the girl is lucky enough to have inherited the best of both her parents. For Haden - who's a classic beauty of the British aristocracy, Fay represents an exotic appeal that Haden can never hope to have.

Haden gives a smile to her dorm mates and turns back to the mirror. She's wearing only her undergarments, a pair of turquoise coloured bra and knickers lingerie set - one of ten pairs gifted to Haden by a friend in Paris.

"Where did you get your underwear?" Lavender queries. "They're sexy."

Haden laughs, trying to imagine what the women in court would have to say about her underclothes. No one talks about it, though Haden would honestly not be surprised to learn that half of the old biddies are still wearing corsets and petticoats. As it is, Haden absolutely _adores_ her French-imported underwear from Gabrielle. They never fail to make her feel beautiful - even if she's the only one aware she's wearing them.

"They're from a boutique in Paris called 'Noir'," Haden answers Lavender, "A fifteenth birthday gift from an old friend. My godfather almost died when he saw the box."

As the girls laugh, Haden quickly pulls on her formal uniform. It's straight forward enough: a button down oxford with full length sleeves, a scarlet tie with four corresponding gold stripes to indicate her year. She wears a black skirt that's supposed to fall to her knees and a pair of black stockings tucked into polished black Mary Jane's. A grey jumper - hemmed with red and gold stripes - goes over her top, followed by a maroon blazer and her set of black school robes. She quickly but neatly pulls her hair into a french braid, tied together with a golden ribbon and barely treading on propriety acceptabilities.

"Are you girls ready?" Hermione queries. She's somewhat ink stained and her hair is a sty, but her uniform is pristine and Haden wonders how she manages to do that.

"Yeah, Herms," Parvati answers. She's on her bed, struggling with her very long hair. Haden approaches and quickly takes over and by the time she's done, Parvati's hair - like Haden's - is pulled into a french braid.

"I wonder who will be Hogwarts champion," Lavender ponders.

"Cedric Diggory, I hope," Fay answers. She giggles. "He's positively dreamy."

Hermione scoffs and rolls her eyes. Haden loves the girl like a sister, but honestly, sometimes Hermione's holier than thou attitude drives Haden mad. She doesn't intervene though. It's not her place, even though she desperately wants to. Propriety doesn't stop Lavender though.

"Come off it, Hermione, I've seen you look at him when you don't think anyone's watching. Not even your prudish ways can't deny he's positively edible."

Fay and Parvati titter and Hermione blushes bright red, but before she replies with something she'll surely regret later, Haden interrupts with the reminder that it's time they left the dormitory.

On the way to the Great Hall, conversation between the girls ranges between homework and classes, to the feast, to the Hogwarts champion, to the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend and such things. lavender is anticipating the Samhain celebrations that will take place after the feast and Haden is too, but the reproving glares Hermione sends them and Fay is not something Haden appreciates. She knows it's based on the fact that Hermione just doesn't understand, but until the girl can really embrace magical culture, she never really will.

"Did you bring your food and candle, Haden?"

"Yes, Lav," Haden answers, "And the wheat and the bull's horn. I've only been recognising the old ways for my whole life."

Lavender releases a happy laugh, links Haden's arm with her own and positively drags the ravenette into the Great Hall. They settled across from their fellow fourth year boys, where Ron's already stuffing his face, where Seamus and Dean are (once again) discussing the merits of football versus quidditch. Neville is blessing his food, watched over by Sir Nick while Henry Roper - the last boy in their house and year - is watching the Longbottom scion curiously.

Haden, Lavender and Fay all follow Neville's lead, blessing their dinner before they dig in, eager for dinner to be over. Haden hates and loves Halloween, but even she can't deny that she's curious to find out who will be Hogwarts champion. She hopes it's someone she likes so when Cedric Diggory's name leaves Professor Dumbledore's lips, she is not the only Gryffindor to burst into tumultuous applause.

She doesn't dwell on it for long though as they are finally dismissed from the hall. Haden, lavender and Fay surround Neville and they chatter animatedly out towards the grounds, to the fields just beyond the eastern courtyard where bonfires are already lit, where the sound of music and chatter fill the air and where the magic roams free.

When Haden has sacrificed the ground horn and wheat grain into the fire, has thanked mother magic for the many blessings she has given Haden and has lit her candle of remembrance beside the food she's left for her beloved kin, Haden lets her magic free from it's constraints. She gives a delighted laugh in respond to the welcoming sensation of everyone else's, begins to dance alongside her friends around the fire and doesn't notice when the Hogwarts students are joined by a variety of their Durmstrang and Beauxbatons counterparts.

"Come on, let's go bob for apples," Lavender exclaims, she and Haden's arms linked. Fay coils her arm around Haden's free one and together, the three trip and stagger their way to the apple bobbing barrels, euphoric from the Samhain magic. They say Samhain is a time where the veil between the realm of the living and the dead is thinnest but Haden is certain she's never felt so alive.

Maybe that's the point.

With her hands tied behind her back, Haden bends over the barrel's rim and in the dim glow of the firelight, she seeks out an apple of her own. It takes her several tries, a few facefuls of water and a hysterical lavender over the barrel beside hers, but eventually, Haden straightens up with an apple wedged between her teeth and the very pleasing feeling of satisfaction humming straight through her.

"Come on," Fay laughs. She's dragging Lavender behind her. "We have to peal them now."

It's superstition and the childish kind of divination, but it's also tradition and who are they to turn their backs on that? Therefore, the girls do so in a circle of other girls of various ages. Haden's probably not spoken to half of them but tonight, she shares a kinship with these witches, a celebration of the old ways and older magic. The comeradiry is comforting.

it's why when they all look expectantly at Haden, she doesn't hesitate to take a step back, turn around and to toss her apple peal over her shoulder. She turns around as the others 'ooh' and in the glow of the Samhain fire, Haden can make out the letter 'V' formed by her magic-infused apple skin.

She thinks of Viktor Krum, the knew Durmstrang champion, quidditch star and such things. She thinks of the feel of her hand in his and the sensation of snitches loose in her belly, magic wild beneath her skin. She thinks of the boy who makes her heart race and she smiles, inexplicably pleased.

**Author's Note:** Good times and good friends. No friendship is flawless, but imperfections don't define a person. Does your best friend have flaws? Mine does, but I love her to pieces anyway.

Leave me a review. Tell me what you think. Do you like Lavender's character? What do you think of Hermione's attitude? Tell me where I went wrong and how I can improve. Such reviews - and all others - are very much appreciated.

Until next time

-t


	3. Chapter 3

**Catching Snitches **

**Chapter Three **

The next time Haden runs into Viktor Krum, she is on the quidditch pitch, early for a training session with Angelina, Alicia and Katie. The cup has been cancelled this year, but Angelina is determined to see that Haden's interception skills as a seeker are top notch. As such, she waits for the girls on the grassy pitch, focus entirely on her current task. She's stood on her broom, arms outstretched to balance herself as the broom hovers a foot above the ground. She's trying to navigate through use of her feet, but when she's trying to maintain her balance at the same time, the task is far harder than skaters, snowboarders and surfers make it look. Haden is determined to test her limitations in all aspects of broom flight though and so without doubt, she perseveres.

"_What are you doing_?"

The question -in accented German - startles Haden off of her broom and she windmills her arms to try and regain any sense of equilibrium without success. She expects to fall on her backside but instead, she is caught in the sturdy, well muscled arms of one clad in the heavy, militaristic uniform Haden has come to recognise as the Durmstrang uniform, leant against an equally muscled chest.

Once she's straightened herself out, a step away from her unexpected audience and cheeks flushed with embarrassment, she answers quietly, "_I'm waiting for my teammates. We're having a practise session today._"

"_What position do you play_?"

Haden quirks an ironic smile, bends to pick up her hovering broomstick and doesn't answer until she's standing straight once more. "_I'm a seeker._"

"_We will have to play some time_," Viktor declares, eyes alight with an enthusiasm Haden can't remember seeing in the week he's been at Hogwarts. He didn't even look like this at the Quidditch World Cup.

"_You would wipe the floor with me,_" Haden answers, "_Quite literally, if Aidan Linch has something to say about it._"

Surprisingly, the wizard lets loose with an amused laugh. It's a hearty sound that makes Haden smile but still, the witch gets the impression that Krum's humour is mostly still contained within himself. More surprisingly is the fact that _she_ wants to make him laugh completely freely.

"_Cedric tells me that you are excellent on the broomstick._"

Haden doesn't know what to consider first: that the two have been talking about her or the fact that Cedric Diggory thinks that highly of her. Both are flattering, she thinks, but _that_ doesn't give her an appropriate answer to Krum's comment. Eventually, she settles on modesty.

"_I only do my best._"

"_Which simply has to be ten times better than everyone else._" The remark comes from Katie Bell. She - with Angelina and Alicia - have shown up some time during her conversation with the quidditch star without Haden noticing. It seems though that Katie is the only one who understands German.

Krum chuckles this time, lifts her hand to his lips in farewell and as he begins to walk backwards, he vows, "_Until we meet again._"

Haden watches him retreat for a few more moments before she turns to face her teammates and more importantly, her friends. They've become the older sisters she's never had in the three years since she made the Gryffindor quidditch team, so as she takes stock of their expressions, the fourth year knows she's in for a long day.

"Since when the hell were you on speaking terms with Viktor Krum?" Angelina demands later as she rummages through her locker. They are all in the girl's side of the Gryffindor locker room, Alicia, Katie and Haden in the jacuzzi tub while Angelina searches for her stash of spell-preserved sweets.

Haden rolls her eyes, not at all surprised that the questioning has finally arrived. It seems the title 'Gryffindor' goes hand in hand with 'nosy' and so she would expect nothing less from her housemates - these three gossip snobs in particular. "We only met the night they arrived. It was very brief at that. The pitch was the second time we spoke."

"Well that's boring," Alicia quips.

Katie laughs. "Tell me about it. I was _so_ expecting some sort of steamy love affair."

"Bugger off," Haden replies, though there is no bite to her words. She loves their teasing, regardless of the fact that it's more or less at her own expense. It means they're comfortable with her and that - Haden thinks - means more than any present the three could ever give her.

"I totally saw the way you looked at him though - even if I couldn't understand what you were saying. Which reminds me - since when could you speak German? But anyway, you _totally_ fancy him."

"Rich. Famous. Seekers. They're perfect for each other," Alicia deadpans. The two others laugh while Haden smiles, sheepish. It's the second time she's heard that but this time, it leaves a weird feeling in her stomach. She likes the thought that they're perfect for each other, even if it's for such impersonal things, love of flight notwithstanding.

"I hear no denial!" Katie exclaims.

Haden flicks a wave of water in the fifth year's direction, rolls her eyes and shrugs. "I don't know him. It's… I don't know."

How does she explain the fact that when he's near, her magic runs wild beneath her skin? How does she explain the snitches in her stomach, the tattoo her heart beats into her chest, or the way that her hands sweat like before every game of the season? She doesn't know how to tell them that if it weren't for the literal _years_ of what she'd long ago dubbed Lady Boot Camp', she'd most likely be hopelessly tongue tied, starry eyed and cherry red with only a _glance_ from the older boy. She's never felt this way before.

"It's alright," Angelina smiles and there is understanding in her gaze. "We've all been there, Hay."

"What you should do is get to know him," Alicia instructs, "Beyond public fronts and whatever else. He's a normal bloke, I'm sure. He'd probably fall in love with you by just treating him like one."

Katie nods her agreement but doesn't add her input. She's betrothed and has no purpose for dating or courtships and though Haden understands the custom, she's only glad her grandparents never thought to continue the tradition. Her mother and father married for love and barring any unforeseen circumstances, Haden intends to do exactly the same.

"His family is probably pressuring him to find a bride," Katie adds, "Are you comfortable with that?"

Haden doesn't have an answer for Katie. Though she's fifteen and grown up around the customs, she wonders if she's ready to have her worth as a bride questioned by not only suitors, but by the suitors' family too. Sirius has informed her that he has already received and refused several marriage offers but now, when it might concern the wizard who gives her butterflies, she simply doesn't know.

The girls linger in the jacuzzi tub until the sun is high in the sky, when their stomachs gurgle for foods more substantial than red liquorice wands and every flavour beans. They shower and dress, lock their brooms away and exit the change room, only for Angelina to lock it behind them.

"The password is Scarlett Pimpernel," Angelina informs them, on their way up to the castle, "Remind me to tell the twins."

"Why weren't they here?" Haden queries, "At practise, I mean?"

Angelina and Alicia simultaneously roll their eyes and reply, "Detention."

At the castle, the girls eat lunch before they head up to Gryffindor tower. The day passes slowly and soon enough, night has fallen and Haden is weary. She changes into her nightdress and settles on her bed to comb her hair. When she's done, she curls up under her covers, imagines her perfect future with Viktor Krum and between one thought and the next, she's asleep, once again lost to the realm of dreams.

**Author's Note:** Older sisters: you can't live with them, can't live without them, love them no matter what.

What do you think of the glimpse into the chasers' characters? Do you think their interaction with Haden was realistic? What about Haden's interaction with Viktor? Leave me a review, tell me what you thought. Where did I go wrong? What did I do well? Such comments help me improve as an author.


	4. Chapter 4

**Catching Snitches **

**Chapter Four**

In the summer of 1990, Haden contracted a severe case of dragon pox that left her bedridden for six months. As a result, she had been unable to attend what would have initially been her first year of Hogwarts and instead, she was left to the tender (re: unforgiving) mercies of her tutor, pseudo uncle Remus Lupin. Under his guidance, however, Haden flourished as a witch, regardless of the fact that she could barely speak and spent most of her time in bed with her head in books, fictional or otherwise. As such, Haden's Hogwarts education has become very different to the standard fourth year's.

As a fourth year, she attends the sixth year level Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration classes, the fifth year level Potions and Herbology classes and the standard fourth year lessons for everything else, Ancient Runes and Arithmency included. She's already sat her O.W.L exams for her three wanded subjects and intends to sit her Potions and Herbology O.W.L exams at the end of this school year, but for the time being, she is elbow deep in textbooks, nestled in an out of the way corner of the library's Transfiguration section, determined to see that she receives an O+ for what is her latest Transfiguration essay.

"_I was unaware that Hogwarts taught human transfiguration to fourth years._"

Haden glances up, not particularly surprised to find Viktor stood across the table from her, a textbook under his arm. He is surprisingly free of the giggling gaggle of fan girls that have taken to following him around as though lost puppies, but Haden has long ago learned that those not taught the same way as she herself have a very bizarre approach to showing interest.

"_They do not_," she answers, "_I am simply in sixth year classes. I was able to test into third year when I was a firstie, so human transfiguration it is._"

Viktor nods his acknowledgement. "_I will leave you to your studies then._"

"_You are welcome to sit, if you wish,_" Haden offers, hesitant despite herself. Viktor gives her a happy smile though and that eradicates any nerves she has. He sits across from her without fuss, opens his book about dragons and for a while they sit in silence, the only sound between them the turn of pages and the scratch of quill on parchment. Her magic is once again wild beneath her skin and her heart tattoos an imprint into her ribcage. It takes all of her control not to allow her hands to shake and not for the first time, she wonders at the effect this wizard - still a boy, albeit barely - has on her mind, body and magic. It's disconcerting, certainly, but at the same time, it is an undeniable thrill.

"_How do you like Hogwarts_?" She queries, hand flexed to ease up the muscle cramps she can feel forming.

"_It is not like Durmstrang,_" The Bulgarian answers, "_Our school is very strict inside and outside of the classroom. We are not used to the freedoms we are given here. Durmstrang is also a castle, but it is smaller than Hogwarts. I have become lost many times here._"

Haden bites back her chuckle, but cannot hold back her smile. "_That's okay. I've been here for three years and I still get lost. Some seventh years do to._"

He chuckles in reply, turns a page in his textbook and asks, "_Will you be watching the first task_?"

Haden honestly doesn't know. In history, the first task has always been the one in which the champions are forced to face up against a dangerous magical creature of some sort. She's never been one for gratuitous violence and she's certain the first task is exactly that, but she thinks it's only right for her to go and support the competitors.

"_I have not yet decided,_" she answers. "_Are you nervous?_"

"_I am very nervous,_" he answers, "_Dragons are dangerous enemies._"

Haden jerks reflexively and her quill scratches a jagged line of ink into her margin. She hardly pays that heed though. ? "_A __**what**_?"

"_A dragon_," he repeats and a grimace pulls at his lips, "_We are to face one during the first task._"

"_I have informed the Hogwarts champion,_" he answers, "_The Beauxbatons Champion was already aware._"

Haden swears violently in Welsh. He probably doesn't understand what she's saying, but by the amused smile that pulls at his lips, Viktor can probably get the gist of it by the expression on her face, furious as it may be. He doesn't call her out on her language, however, for which she is grateful.

Haden is absolutely astounded that three different schools and their respective governments have actually agreed to pit three seventeen year olds up against _dragons_, of all things. They're all mad! Trained dragon handlers are one thing, but school students? It's _asking_ for trouble and _everyone_ knows it.

"_Adults are mental_," she says frankly.

"_You will receive no protests from me_," Viktor answers, "_Do you know any facts of dragons?_"

Haden remembers her first year and the trouble she, Ron and Hermione had had with Hagrid and his baby dragon, Norbert. The three of them aren't nearly as close as they were back then. It comes as a result of their differing social statuses, infinitely more obvious as they've grown older. Haden is certain, though, that if she was ever in need of sidekicks to smuggle another baby dragon out of Hogwarts, neither would hesitate to offer their aid.

"_I know a baby dragon's teeth are poisonous,_" she answers, "_And mighty ugly too. I don't know much more than that. I did not take Care of Magical Creatures._"

"_That is more than this book has told me_," Viktor admits, "_But unfortunately, I am to go up against a nesting mother._"

Haden blanches. Nesting dragons are legendary, one of those general knowledge things all children raised in the magical world simply _know_, all as a result of exposure to magical culture. Nesting dragons are the most dangerous kind of dragon, fiercely territorial, maternally protective and agog with different hormones, opposing instincts and such things. To cross one's path is to take your own life into your hands.

Now she _really_ knows that the adults running this circus are round the bend.

"_That's terrible,_" she declares, "_What were they thinking?_" What follows is a rapid-fire rant in Welsh that Viktor doesn't even pretend to understand, but when she's finally out of steam, she slumps into her seat, heedless of what people would say if they saw her in such an undignified position. "Mental. honestly! Dragons!"

"_Perhaps we should speak of something different?_"

Haden would prefer to brood about dragons some more - for Merlin's sake! Dragons! - but she also wants to spend more time with the famous seeker, barmy as such a notion may be. "_Okay,_" she agrees, "_What would you wish to talk about?_"

"_What is your favourite subject?_"

"_Charms and Transfiguration,_" she answers, "_Ancient Runes very close behind though. I like learning._" She usually spends her free time learning new spells for the sake of it, varying from a variety of subjects, purely due to the fact that she _loves_ the feeling of accomplishment she receives when she masters a new one. "_What about you?_"

"_I enjoy Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts,_" he answers, "_I am good at magic._"

Viktor doesn't say it boastfully. Rather, he says it so matter-of-fact, it's almost as though he speaks of the weather and not for the first time, she wonders about this strange wizard who has walked into her life and seems intent to stay in it. She has grown rather fond of him, she thinks, but there is a huge different between affection and a love enough to last a lifetime. She wonders if she'll ever know what that feels like. If she does, she wonders if it will be with Viktor. She kind of hopes so.

**Author's note:** Whether your a wizard or a witch, the opposite gender will always seem like an alien species. Let's hope Haden will soon get to understand this particular wizard better than she does now.

Drop me a review and tell me your thoughts. Do you like the glimpse into Haden's past? What about the interaction between our protagonist and her current crush? Should I work harder on developing Viktor's character? Let me know where I went wrong and how I may improve. I appreciate such reviews very much.

-t


	5. Chapter 5

**Catching Snitches **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Five **

Haden doesn't start breathing normally again until she sees all three champions safe and whole in the Great Hall. None of them look any worse for wear after the trial that was the first task, but there's something to be said about the might of dragons. They're a terrible sight to behold. Terrible, but awe-inspiring and she genuinely wonders why none of them are traumatised after confronted with the beasts. Prior knowledge is one thing, but if she was entirely honest with herself, if Haden were in any of their shoes, she'd have entered that arena hoping for the best, though most certainly expecting the worst.

The fourth year settles in her seat beside Lavender and across from Hermione, serves herself a helping of steak, mashed potatoes and vegetables and begins to eat. She's not particularly hungry after what she's just witnessed, but her godfather would have her head were she to miss a meal. So she eats slowly, her stomach leaden, thoughts a million miles away. Haden has known Cedric Diggory for a long time, has known Fleur as Gabrielle's older sister for a fair few years as well. Then there's Viktor, whom she's not known long at all, but whom she is rather fond of regardless and she wonders, morbidly, what she would do if any of them were truly hurt - or met with something far more irreversible than injury.

After she's managed to choke down two thirds of her dinner, Haden excuses herself from the table, bids farewell to her friends and makes her way out of the Great Hall. It's evening now, the sky painted an array of yellow, orange, red and blue. She heads outside and towards the school's gardens, located in a broken ring of towering hedges. A fountain reflects the evening light, a rearing pegasus, wings outstretched to take flight while water spouts from the creature's open mouth. She has always been enchanted by the sight but today, she hardly pays it any heed.

"_I am glad that is over._"

Haden doesn't startle in surprise, having heard his approach. Neither is she particularly surprised to find that he has sought her out. She wonders why he continues to do so, but doesn't ask. She enjoys his company, so why look a gift horse in the mouth?

"_Me too_," she answers, "_It was terrible to watch. I can't imagine what it was like for you and the other champions._"

"_And I hope you never do_," Viktor acknowledges. "_Why are you out here?_"

"_It's peaceful_," she answers, "_Sometimes it's nice just to get away from my friends for a while._"

"_Do you wish for me to leave?_"

"_No,_" she answers quickly, blushes and smiles, "_I'm glad you joined me. it comforts me to see you well._"

He smiles, reaches for one of her hands and squeezes it briefly between both of his. The contact makes her magic hum beneath her skin, once more in search of a release Haden can't understand. But then he returns her hand to her lap, retracts his own and for a time, they sit in a comfortable, companionable silence, eventually broken by Haden.

"_Will you tell me about your life?_"

Viktor scrutinises her for a long time, seems to find what he is looking for and finally answers. "_My father is Bulgarian and my mother is Russian. I was raised in Norway, but when I began attending Durmstrang, my mother and father returned to Bulgaria. I have a brother and a sister, Ivan and Anastasia, but they are both still too young for Durmstrang. What else would you like to know?_"

"_What languages do you speak?_"

"_I am fluent in German, Norwegian, Russian and Bulgarian. I speak very little English._"

"_When did you start flying?_"

"_When I was very small,_" he answers, "_I only know that I have been flying for as long as I remember._"

Haden can understand that feeling. She, too, has been flying for longer than her memory can recall. Sirius and Remus have regaled her with tales of her antics on her baby broom, the stories tinged with fond remembrance of the friends they've lost and a wistful longing, of the lives that could have been and such things.

"_Do you enjoy playing professionally?_"

Viktor hesitates before he answers. "_It is an honour to fly with and against such talented players. I will always prefer to just fly, however._"

Haden nods her acknowledgement, doesn't make a big deal out of his admission and answers, "_I love the freedom I get when I fly. When I'm in the air, it's as though nothing else in the world matters._"

Viktor smiles and the expression lights up his face. It makes her stomach flip. "_That is exactly how I feel_," he declares. Haden smiles too because honestly, how can she not? he looks so happy to find someone who understands him, his happiness is contagious.

For a while, they sit in companionable silence, content with the silent understanding shared between them. But then Viktor asks her a question and Haden finds herself inclined to answer.

"_Will you tell me of your life_?"

Haden scrutinises the quidditch star, tries to determine whether or not he is genuinely interested but eventually nods, certain that, yes, Viktor Krum - for whatever reason - honestly wants to know about her life.

"_I was raised in the old ways by my godfather after my parents died in the war. I have no siblings, but I have some very dear friends. I would like a family of my own one day, but I would also love to create spells for the Department of Mysteries._"

"_Why could you not do both?_"

Haden tries to explain the cultural difference between Europe and Britain, but the very limited expectations of women in Britain seems to just go absolutely way over Viktor's head. He's grown up in countries where it is very much expected that women are both mothers and employed at the same time, so he just cannot fathom any other way. Haden envies him that mindset, but tries not to think about the restrictions put upon her. She dreams of a life where she can move to the mainland, but with the expectations of her as the heiress of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter and the heiress presumptive of the Ancient and Noble house of Black, such a life isn't for her.

"_Britain is very strange_," he declares. Haden laughs freely and she's surprised that there is no bitterness in the sound. She is genuinely amused by his thoughts on the matter and that, she thinks, is a far better alternative than living in her cynicism.

"_I suppose it would be_," she eventually acknowledges. Her words are tinged with a smile and he smiles back at her. It's a nice smile, she thinks, and it makes her heart race.

Haden stands up then, because she doesn't understand this feeling and the sky is dark and she does _not_ want to be caught out unchaperoned with an older boy - a young man, no less - and she thinks she might do something inordinately foolish if she stays out any longer.

And that, of course, can _not_ happen.

"_I'd best get back inside_," she says as she buries her gloved fingers into the pockets of her heavy winter coat. It's not yet snowed, but Scotland is cold in November and she's never been fond of winter.

"_I will walk you to the front doors_," Viktor informs her. He falls into step beside her as she doesn't protest and for a while, they walk in companionable silence.

At the doors, Viktor turns to her and Haden smiles.

"_Thank you for walking me here_."

"_it was my pleasure_," he answers. "_May I ask you a question_?"

Haden nods and resists the urge to snark back that he already has.

"_Would you accompany me to the Yule Ball_?"

Haden's stomach flips once again, her heart races and she's oddly breathless. Nevertheless, she answers with another nod and a smile. "_I'd be honoured, Viktor._"

The smile he returns is blinding and she thinks, as she all but floats her way up to Gryffindor Tower, is entirely worth the trouble she'll get into for this later.

-!- -#-

**Author's Note:** Do you remember being asked out on your first date? I remember butterflies and happiness. It was a good feeling.

Drop a review. Did you enjoy getting to know Viktor and Haden a little bit more? How about their interaction? Do you think they know each other well enough to go out on a date? Tell me your thoughts. Where did I go wrong? How can I improve? All reviews are encouragement.

For now, this story is finished. Consider it part one of a very (very) slow updating series. I'll post the next one when it's done.

-t


End file.
